


Basic Combat Training

by georgebailey



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anachronistic Vernacular, Bisexual B. J. Hunnicutt, Denial of Feelings, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Run-On Sentences, Season/Series 04, Sexual Content, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgebailey/pseuds/georgebailey
Summary: BJ Hunnicutt falls victim to a losing battle of sensual warfare.





	Basic Combat Training

Nervous pacing in circles around the room. Intentionally (neurotic) unkempt rearrangement of personal belongings. Ritualistic bowing at the altar of the gin still. Those were the average activities BJ Hunnicutt would expect in the swamp after an exhausting shift in post-op. A glimpse of Hawkeye on BJ’s cot, two fingers deep in a nurse. Now that was an entirely new vision.

Something between confusion and curiosity paralyzed BJ in his tracks, and cemented his current status as bystander. 

BJ’s unbreakable concentration — his focus on Hawkeye’s lips that trailed her neck, whispered the dirtiest incentives BJ’s ever heard as she clenched around him, her repetitive echo of Hawkeye’s name while her thighs shuddered and thrusted upwards — the entire exchange had BJ captivated. Her movements were spastic and uncontrollable, a signal of impending toe-curling release. Hawkeye served a smug self-satisfied chuckle.

it could be argued that BJ indirectly participated in the act by mere observation. 

If the logical part of his brain functioned he would’ve wondered why this needed to happen on his cot, or why another part of him was envious of this woman. It wasn’t his fault Hawkeye failed to put a hanger on the door. BJ can’t unsee what he’s seen. He should have just turned his head away, left the swamp, forget about it all. No big deal. 

Except he didn’t do any of that. He didn’t move a muscle. 

It didn’t matter much. If the gasps that came from the convulsing nurse with her skivvies around her ankles signified anything, it was that she was just about finished. BJ inhaled sharply, not aware he’d been holding his breath. 

Hawkeye removed his hand. “Enjoy the show?” It was pure sin, the way he sucked on his own fingers, licked them clean of the nurse’s sweetness, and craned his head towards BJ while he did it.

Hawkeye helped put the nurse’s pants back on, who didn’t quite understand his comment until she glanced up and discovered BJ. She straightened up, thanked Hawkeye awkwardly with a quick kiss and disappeared. 

BJ couldn’t make out more than a mumbled response, sat on Hawkeye’s cot and tried to get into a position that didn’t expose how hard he currently was. “I- I didn’t know I was interrupt-”

“Don’t worry about it.” Hawkeye smirked as he sauntered over to the still. “Drink?” 

“…I’m gonna hit the showers.” And like that BJ left the swamp without his soap, shaving kit, or his robe. 

Hawkeye laid backwards onto BJ’s cot and burst into an awkward cackling fit. “I can’t believe that just happened.” When the laughter faded, the legitimacy of the situation dawned on him. “...I can’t believe that just happened.”

 

Head slung forward, BJ rest against the wooden partition of the shower as he tugged furiously on his cock. This just wasn’t going to do. _Concentrate on Peg._ He honed in on a highlight reel of their best sexual encounters and still BJ couldn’t …get there.

He tried a new scenario, what it’ll be like when he’s home from this hell, when he’ll make love to her again, with more urgency than they ever used to, more than they ever needed to. The idea had him extremely frustrated (and excited), but still, he was stuck. 

Every time he began to enjoy himself, lips part to elicit a moan, eyelashes flutter, the mood would immediately sour. BJ couldn’t get his mind off his new bunkmate. The scene played all over again in slow motion. 

BJ scrubbed roughly at his scalp, to wash his own thoughts away. If he kept going he’d surely bruise. The only momentary comfort was the water pressure being slightly stronger than usual.

A fully clothed Hawkeye had her in eye-rolling pleasure. Had BJ interrupted them while he were performing an even more intimate act, BJ might not had made it out of that room alive. 

It was no use.

Before he knew it, he surrendered to the fantasy. 

This time when he shut his eyes, it was _him_ underneath Hawkeye, _his_ neck being flooded with kisses and lustful encouragement, _his_ body that vibrated from Hawkeye’s every touch. 

____

____

A few more strokes and BJ bit into his other hand to stifle his whimpering as he came. Both legs trembled, barely able to remain vertical.

For that one moment he finally stopped thinking about it, he could breathe again. Until (no pun intended) he had come to a starting realization. 

That — flirt. Tease.

When the nurse had finally - finished, Hawkeye didn’t even hesitate at BJ’s presence… He even joked about it. 

“Enjoy the show?” How long had Hawkeye known BJ was there? **How embarrassing.**

If the humiliation wasn’t enough, BJ’s biggest issue was simple: the clear-cut, shit-eating smirk on Hawk’s face. The torturous, lingering eye contact with BJ, as if to say; you liked it. Benjamin Pierce could quite possibly be the the most irritatingly seductive individual in all of Korea.

It seemed BJ would partake in many wars.


End file.
